


Beautiful One

by asennnaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Summer Romance, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asennnaa/pseuds/asennnaa
Summary: A young queen, desperate to improve her small planet's position in the universe, meets the young Altean Princess. The attraction is instant and mutual. An attraction the two of them try to fight, but when the two are made to spend so much time together, even queens and princesses can find themselves bowing to their desires...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's crackship o'clock. I fell for this ship hard and now I'm absolutely obsessed with it. Thank you Kristina (ladybiscuits) for enabling this and writing HCs for these two with me. I hope you enjoy this short first chapter! Come and join me in venlura hell. 💚💖

Meetings were meetings, alliances were alliances. And a queen was a queen. Ven’tar made it a point to assert her position every time due to her relatively young age and planet’s backwater status in the universe. That needed to change. Kompassia could not go on like this. Her predecessors’ policies had isolated the small world in the vastness of the cosmos. She could feel something coming and when the time came, her planet and people would not be ready. 

She had been fully prepared to do it again on Altea. She had to claw her way to be taken seriously, why would this time be any different? 

Except that it was. King Alfor was taking her completely seriously and thoughtfully listened to everything that she had to say. Her planet was rich with resources, she’d pointed out. It was a lush world, a bountiful one. 

It was over rather quickly, with Alfor agreeing to an alliance. Ven’tar couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t even have to give her speech about how her young age meant nothing and that she knew what she asked for. It came as a great relief and she felt as though a tremendous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Altea would make a powerful ally, its king being a paladin of Voltron and all that. It was progress. 

“We would be honored, my queen, if you would stay a few quintants,” was Alfor’s simple request. 

She couldn’t say no after all so she graciously accepted. 

As they walked out of the meeting chambers, Alfor continued to talk.

“I hope Altea is to your liking, my queen. It is one of the gems of this system. If you would like, I could assign you a personal guide to show you around.” 

She smiled politely and nodded, “I would be honored, Your Majesty.” 

“I would do it myself but my advisors won’t leave me be…” 

Ven’tar nodded thoughtfully, “I completely understand. Please don’t trouble yourself.” 

But the king shook his head, “It really is no trouble. I actually have a daughter around your age. She knows every corner and nook of this planet, I must say that she knows it even better than I do. She would be a better host than I could ever hope to be.” 

Ah yes, Alfor’s daughter. She had heard about the young princess. Not much, just her name. Princess Allura. The name itself was lovely. 

Ven’tar’s antennae twitched. Something was running towards them. Or someone rather. She could feel the anxiety and anticipation thick in the air.

“Ah there she is!” Alfor announced cheerfully.

“Father, forgive me! Time escaped me and-“ the princess began speaking but Ven’tar didn’t hear the rest because her eyes fell upon the princess and all breath escaped her. 

She was on the brink of womanhood, much like Ven’tar herself. But that wasn’t what Ven’tar was looking at. From the lovely waves of white hair that cascaded down to her waist to her blue eyes, reminding the young queen of the sea. A vision of true beauty if Ven’tar had ever seen one. She was staring and she knew her mouth hung slightly open. It was improper, she knew. 

She stiffened when the princess turned and greeted her with the most dazzling smile. 

“It is an honor to have you, my queen. I hope you will enjoy all that Altea has to offer,” she said, dipping down into a low curtsy.

She was caught completely off guard. Ven’tar could take on a room full of the most stubborn kings and intimidating warlords. But this girl had managed to knock her right off her feet with a smile. 

She regained a bit of her composure and dipped down into a curtsy. 

“The honor is mine, Princess. I am looking forward to seeing all of it,” she responded, giving the princess a small smile of her own. 

She was secretly relieved, however, that Alteans weren’t empaths like herself. She would die of embarrassment if the princess could feel how much she was struggling right now.

The princess was, however, radiating with excitement. 

“I would love to show you the juniberries, I do hope you like them-“ 

“I’m glad to see you two get along,” Alfor cut in. “But the Queen must be exhausted from her journey. We’ve prepared rooms for you by the gardens, my queen, I hope they are to your liking.” 

She bowed her head, “I’m sure they will be, Your Majesty.” 

She was led away but she kept her eyes on the young princess as long as she could. She could feel her cheeks grow warm when she turned away. 

_ ‘Oh, stars, this could become a problem…’ _

* * *

Nights on Altea were similar yet so different from the ones on Kompassia. The air was sweeter, the wind carried over the smell of the sweet juniberry flower over to her window. She could hear the distant waves crash onto the shore as well. Ah, how she wished to be back on her homeworld and swim in the pools. It had been too long. She missed her home, her family, and her people. But she was here for them, her feelings did not come before their needs. 

She leaned against the railings, the rooms she had been given had a terrace and she could look out into the Altean landscape. It was the early summer, so the night was balmy. She peered down below and there was a small patch of juniberry flowers planted right there. Perhaps that’s why the scent was especially sweet. The scent reminded her of something new, something fresh, something lively… 

...something like the princess. Ven’tar could only let out a small, sad sigh. The princess hadn’t left her mind since the meeting that afternoon. Everything about this planet, in some way, reminded her of the princess. Of her sweetness, her liveliness, and her beauty. 

She could not foster such thoughts, not while the alliance was still fresh and new. She would keep on friendly terms and the princess would never know. She would never need to. Even though no one was looking, Ven’tar covered her face to fight the blush that appeared on it. 

_ ‘No, Ven, no. You cannot. Think of your people…’  _

She would be polite. She would be gracious. She would not give into a fickle attraction. She would be strong as her foremothers had been before her. 

She repeated this chant over and over. When she walked back into her room, when she got into bed, when she closed her eyes. 

She would remain strong and steadfast. She was a Queen. A queen didn’t bow to her desires… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! This was a sweet chapter to write and Ven's POV is one that is extremely fun to explore. I just adore these two so much! I hope you enjoy! 💚💖
> 
> Apologies for any typos or errors, it's a little hectic right now so I wasn't to proofread as well as I usually can!

Ven’tar was used to being up before the sun rose. So when the sun peeked in through her windows the next morning, waking her up, she could only sigh. She was already late to start the day. That was never a good sign. 

But it seemed no one else in the castle was awake when she stepped out of her rooms. That was rather curious, though she didn’t dare to dwell on it. This was a completely different country with a completely different way of life. She had to respect that if she wished to continue this alliance. 

It wasn’t terribly hot when she stepped out into the palace gardens, though it was warmer than she would have liked. The sun wasn’t very high up, but still the Altean landscape was truly something else. She could find herself admiring it for an eternity. Even then, no planet would ever be more beautiful than her Kompassia. The beauty made her heart ache for it, though. 

A few moments passed with relative silence before her antennae twitched. The sound of small, dainty footsteps filled her ears. A slight turn of the head and she could see the princess walking towards her. 

“My Queen,” she said, her voice so sweet. She curtsied and Ven nodded her head. 

“You needn’t be so formal with me, Princess. We’re equals after all,” she reminded. 

“Hmm forgive me, but a Queen outranks a princess. In any situation…” 

Ven hummed, “I am on your planet. You are my equal. The formalities can be dropped when it is just us.” 

The princess said nothing and she shifted her gaze downward to her feet. Ven couldn’t stop herself from frowning. 

“Did I say something to displease you, Princess?” 

Allura quickly shook her head, “No, My Queen- errr I mean Ven’tar. I’m just not used to that is all. Usually I have to bow, address my audience formally, and then keep my eyes downcast. That’s all.” 

Ah yes, she knew that particular custom well. She didn’t think she had to tell Allura that it was because she was a princess that she was treated as such. There was no royal treated as less as a princess was. On other planets, that was. Kompassia wasn’t like that and Ven was quick to learn that her beautiful, serene planet was far from the norm. She couldn't take that as a bad thing. 

The princess in front of her was deserving of such respect. She was precious, the heir to her father’s throne and the lovely world in front of her. She was the future and should be treated as such. 

“Would you like to walk with me, Princess?” she asked, holding out her arm. 

Allura nodded, a polite smile graced her face. She took the young queen’s arm and for a few moments, they walked in complete silence. 

Ven could tell Allura was trying to think of something to say, make polite talk, but the poor thing was nervous. Ven was in a similar spot. It had been a small moment of weakness when she had asked the princess to walk with her and offered her long hand. Now she could feel her heart clamoring in her ribcage. She couldn’t help but think about how soft and gentle the princess’ touch was. How her nimble fingers lightly pressed against her skin… 

_ ‘Stop it, Ven! You cannot do this!’ _

She blinked and quickly turned away, focusing on a particular spot in the landscape. Oh yes, the juniberries were sweet. So lovely, so sweet… 

“I see you already like the juniberries, Ven’tar…” Allura said, breaking the silence at last. 

Ven hummed out her answer, “They are quite lovely. Famed throughout the universe, actually.” 

The princess seemed to beam at that, “I’m glad to hear it. In a few phoebs time, the fruit is the sweetest you’ll ever taste. I hope that you can try it.” 

Ven smiled in response as they continued to move forward and rounded a corner. 

“What about Kompassia? Forgive me, but all I know is that it is a bountiful world. There isn’t much…” she grew quieter as she trailed off. 

“No, it’s quite alright. My foremothers have isolated our world and thought that we could last without much outside contact. My world seems to be an alien mistique to people outside of our system. No, Kompassia is a most beautiful one. We have our grasslands, our tundras, our oceans, and our forests. There is one rare flower that grows atop of a particular mountain because there is no other soil anywhere else.” 

She felt a little lost, remembering her home. She had not been there in a long time but she would from time to time, contact her sisters. How she longed to return…

“Oh? What’s it like?” Allura asked. Ven was probably imagining things, but she could’ve sworn that the princess was leaning into her a bit. 

“Oh it’s...like a lily I suppose? It’s a lovely flower, white and green. I’m afraid I couldn’t do it justice with just my words,” Ven answered, feeling her cheeks heat up. “It’s called Embria.” 

“Embria,” Allura repeated. 

Ven nodded, “The loveliest flower on our world.” 

“One day, I hope soon, I can see it for myself,” she answered. She had heard that before, in the many meanings she had had. People only seemed to have surface level curiosity about her people and planet they had just agreed to work with. But Allura was genuine. 

“I hope one day you can see them as well. I’d be happy to arrange it…” she offered and the smile that the princess offered was an excited one. 

The queen found her heart fluttering once more… 

* * *

Breakfast was a short, uncomfortable affair.

Alfor was kind enough to her. He asked her questions about how she was enjoying the planet, if her rooms were to her liking, and if there is anything more that they could do for her. 

“Please, my King, it’s no trouble. I have nothing but praise so far,” she offered the king a smile and he seemed pleased at that. 

Allura was quiet, her eyes were cast down into her food. Something was odd, Ven could feel it. The air was tense around father and daughter. She couldn’t explain what and it got even more confusing when Alfor turned to the princess with a smile.

“Allura, why don’t you take the queen to the village. I’m sure she would enjoy seeing Alteans in their everyday life.” 

She looked up at her father for a moment before she began to relax a bit, “I would be honored to, Father.” 

“Splendid! We can all eat together tonight, hopefully my wife will be able to join us.”

They went back to silence. Alfor didn’t seem anything out of the ordinary, but there was something odd with Allura. The enthusiasm and high spirit seemed to vanish. No, more like she was keeping it to herself. She remembered the day before that the young woman had been interrupted by the king when she had tried to tell her something. Perhaps a show of excitement and joy was frowned upon here? Ven was somewhat ashamed to say that she didn’t know too much about Altean customs and society. She would have to ask the princess about these things later. 

Still, she could not help the worry. Maybe a walk in the village could help her. She sincerely hoped so… 

* * *

As it turned out, the village was a bit of a distance and they both had to be taken there via transport. Ven couldn’t complain though. The scenery was breathtaking, once again. Ven could marvel at the mountains and the fields. The blue sky was speckled with some fluffy white clouds. She hadn’t seen anything quite like it, the sky on Kompassia was yellow. It was still lovely but there was just something lovely about the blue. She could stare forever if she’d permitted herself to. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Allura asked after a while. 

Ven smiled and nodded, “Yes. I haven’t been on a world like this one. And if I have, I haven’t had the opportunity to look.” 

She probably got lost with that train of thought because when she snapped back to reality Allura was looking at her with her head cocked to the side. 

“Ven’tar?” 

Ven blinked once, twice, and then again, “Oh forgive me, I was just thinking. Nothing special.” 

She could tell Allura wanted to know from the way her mouth opened but then it snapped shut and she turned back to face the front. Ven did the same, knowing she couldn’t look for too long without getting the tongues wagging. She was no fool. The guards might seem disciplined, but gossip spread fast. 

She kept her eyes on the scenery, even though her eyes occasionally ventured to the faint reflection of Allura. It’s the only way she could look. She seemed to be reading something but she didn’t turn around to take a look. 

She wasn’t sure how long it had been till Allura gently nudged her, offering her hand to her as she helped her out of her seat. The princess was especially attentive in helping her off of the transport, not so much as letting the operator help her down. Ven didn’t think of it as anything more than common courtesy. 

Ven had to catch herself very quick when she was finally able to get a good look at this “village.” Village indeed. Kompassia had villages scattered throughout the planet with small houses and shops. She wasn’t sure what Altea’s definition of a village was. There were large buildings, nicely paved roads, a bustling plaza at the center, and it was indeed not small. A small city or large town would have been a more proper term for it but she dared not open her mouth about it. 

“Lovely isn’t it?” Allura said cheerfully and Ven nodded her head.

“It’s...wow,” she struggled with words. She cringed at how graceless she had been this entire time and this just seemed to be the culmination of all that. 

The princess was all too excited as she grabbed her hand and led her away down a road. A very, very narrow road? 

Ven cleared her throat, “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see!” 

She could trust that the princess wasn’t leading her into danger but even then she found herself feeling tense at it all. And it was bringing up some not so happy memories. Memories that she had to push away. She couldn’t do this now, she had to remain present. 

Ven was curious as to why the princess didn’t bother disguising herself. Whenever she and her sisters would go to the cities or towns, they would always dawn disguises if it was meant for an unofficial visit. 

Then again, Kompassia had been through an upheaval and had only recently gone back to peace. It didn’t keep Ven from feeling any less tense. But she had to remind herself that it was Altea, a planet that had been peaceful internally for a number of generations now. Or seemed to be. 

Either Ven had been showing it or Allura could sense it because she turned around, “It’s alright. We’re safe here. The people here are always good to me. They’ll be good to you as well. You are in no danger here. I swear it!” 

Ven could only give her a shaky smile, though she wasn’t looking. Somehow, the princess’ words were reassuring. Somehow. 

They turned another corner, Ven looked up. The sun was not yet high in the sky, it was still morning. She could see Alteans opening up their windows to see the princess. 

“Good morning!” Allura called happily and the people answered back with equal enthusiasm. Things were quite interesting here, very casual. 

Ven’s was absolutely not used to that. Her life was cold courtesy and respect. She had lived her entire life for her people, but her own coldness and busyness had kept her from learning anything about them. 

Perhaps that needed to change…

Ven’s thoughts were interrupted once more by the twitch of her antennae caused by a spike in the princess excitement. How one could carry such excitement was beyond Ven’s comprehension. There was a sweet aroma in the air that hadn’t escaped her notice. 

The street they were now on was a quieter one. There were a few people here and there, but overall, it was peaceful. Allura gently tugged her forward and they found themselves in front of a small flower shop of sorts. That explained the sweet scent. 

There were a rainbow of colors and Ven had surely never seen so many in one place. She didn’t even know colors like that could exist. Altea was continuing to take her more and more by surprise. 

“Princess!” she heard a couple of high-pitched cry and she turned to see two very small girls running over to the two of them. Both with bright red hair and rosy colored marks. Allura smiled widely as she waved. 

“Hello, girls!” 

Ven watched, a small smile crept on her face as she watched Allura crouch and meet the girls at eye level. Very unusual for a princess to say the least but the girls seemed used to it. She couldn’t quite understand the girls, they were excitedly talking so fast and at the same time. Allura seemed to and she seemed to play along and react to what they were saying. 

“Oh! You don’t say!” she said. The girls nodded enthusiastically. 

Then she saw the younger of the two nudge the older one. 

The older one looked shy then and Allura only seemed to put a finger to her lips, “Hmm, what could it be that you want to ask me?” 

The girls shifted a little uncomfortably. 

“Could it be...that you want to put flowers in my hair again? Is that it, little ones?” 

“Y-yes,” the older of the two. “But we also want to make something for your…” 

The girls shifted their gazes to Ven momentarily before shifting back to Allura. Ven was a little surprised. Alright, she was very surprised. 

“Oh her? This is my guest, Queen Ven’tar of the planet Kompassia,” Allura said, standing up and motioning Ven to come forward. She smiled down at the little girls who seemed to stare up at her in awe. 

“Queen?” the younger one squeaked before both of them dropped down into curtsies. Not the most graceful, but it hardly mattered. 

“It’s alright little ones. You can ask me. I would be honored to have you make something for me,” she said softly. 

The girls seemed to beam at that. The elder of the two began work on Allura’s hair, her fingers neatly braiding and then twisting the flowers into her hair. The younger one seemed deep in thought as she eyed Ven up and down. 

Ven smiled, “Is something the matter, little one?” 

“You don’t have hair but...what about a crown?” she asked. 

Ven touched the top of her head, “Yes, I think that would be lovely.” 

She jumped and said she’d be right back and Ven thoughtfully nodded. She watched as Allura’s hair was being decorated in pink and purple. There were even some small green flowers. It looked absolutely lovely. Lovely on a most lovely girl. 

She was doing it again so she quickly averted her eyes. The younger one returned with all the flowers she could carry in her small arms. She seemed proud to do so. They were lilies, white with a mix of light green. And spots of pink, just reminding her of the princess next to her. 

“Green, like you!” she’d said. 

She watched as the younger one weaved the flowers. For someone so young, she did the task perfectly and calmly. Her little hands didn’t shake or tremble. 

“What is your name, little one?” she asked. 

“Lire,” she answered, not once taking her eyes off of her work once. 

“A lovely name,” she complimented and the little girl beamed. It was adorable. 

She would, from time to time, shift her gaze back to Allura. Her hair had been woven with the flowers and the work was almost done. Allura had a serene smile on her face as she patiently waited for the girl to finish. She was an absolute vision. A princess in every regard. 

“Done!” she heard Lire say. She turned to see the finish product and indeed, it was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. It seemed this planet had that effect. To show her the most beauty she could ever see in one lifetime. Well...beauty outside of the world that she had known. 

The crown was fitted atop her head, the petals brushing against her antennae. They tickled a bit, but she couldn’t complain. She looked in the mirror and could see the dark green blush spread across her cheeks at the sight. That was her? In that crown? 

She could hear Allura chuckle a bit. She felt the princess’ hands on her shoulder. She looked down and then back to see Allura standing next to her. 

“A most beautiful crown for a most beautiful queen,” she said, sweetly. 

The blush was deepening and she could see it in her own reflection. 

“The flowers compliment you as well, Allura. You are a vision, anyone would think so.” 

The girls looked proud of themselves. It was endearing. 

“Thank you, girls. You did well,” Allura complimented, handing them a small bag of coins. 

A brief pause for the two women to continue to look at themselves in the mirror. Ven wasn’t sure what she was staring at more, herself or Allura. Probably both. She was just stunned. 

Allura giggled, “One would think that you’ve never seen yourself in the mirror before.” 

It was true. Ven barely had time to do small things like check herself in the mirror. Maybe a few ticks a day when she was getting ready or washing her face. Other than that, she never gave herself the opportunity to look at herself properly. 

“I just...never had a chance to…” she began before trailing off. She wasn’t sure how to answer that question. It was unnerving to not be able to do that. 

Allura seemed to understand, “You are beautiful, Ven’tar. You should know that…” 

The blush wasn’t leaving her face and her heart was beating so fast, she feared that it would stop entirely at any moment. Allura continued to smile and Ven could feel her joy. It was joy and something else. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She just knew that it was making her weak. 

_ ‘Oh foremothers...what is this girl doing to me…?’ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is baaaack! I just missed my girls so much! So a couple of things! 
> 
> 1) I am grateful to everyone reading and even those of you commenting. I didn't really expect all that I've been getting seeing as this is a crackship. So I love each and every one of you! 
> 
> 2) The name Kompassia and a few of the anatomy HCs are from the ventor discord server. I enjoyed a few of these particular HCs during my time there and decided to use some of them for this fic! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! 💚💖

Her antennae were drooping, her brow was sweaty. She needed water and soon. It was a particularly hot day on Altea, even Ven had never seen such hot ones. She probably needed to jump into a cold bath soon. 

As per usual, she was dressed in a dress that covered everything but her arms. And she was paying for it rather dearly. She was trying to write something but she was losing her focus. 

All right. She had to hydrate. The castle had a pool to swim in, it was time to use it. She wasn’t one to rush or run, but the heat always made her unusually irritable. But before she could even she could even make it to the door, it opened. 

She froze and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Of course, it was the princess who walked in. She was the only one who had permission too. 

She had a smile on her face and Ven saw the corners of her mouth twitch, as if she would start laughing. 

“You look as though you have been caught in the middle of a misdeed,” Allura commented with a small giggle. 

Oh, there it was. That most lovely sound. 

She blinked and composed herself, “Forgive me, did you need something?” 

Allura’s smile fell and was replaced by a pout, “I thought we agreed to drop the formalities.” 

She crossed her arms and Ven could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Allura’s eyes seemed to linger on her cheeks. Or did it? She wasn’t so sure, perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. 

_ ‘No Ven’tar no! Stop allowing her to do this to you!’ _

Her mind was screaming this at her constantly, it was true. She always followed her mind. Or had. But since she’d been on Altea? She seemed to let Allura just drag her along everywhere and anywhere. 

And she didn’t see Alfor much, but he had offered to stay a phoeb. How could she possibly refuse that? 

Besides, there were still things to discuss between their two planets. And there were things about her little world that she hadn’t yet disclosed. She supposed her friendship with the princess could guarantee a lasting friendliness between their worlds. 

_ ‘Friendship…’ _

She tried to keep a straight face whenever that part of her mind mocked her for it. She had to ignore it. 

“Ah, right. I’m sorry, it’ll take a bit of getting used to.” 

Allura sighed but she didn’t say anything more. 

“Would you like to cool down for a bit? The Altean summer can be unbearable some days…” 

Oh was that it?” 

“Actually, “ Ven began. “I was about to make my way down to swim in your pool.” 

Allura lit up a bit, “Oh good! Though, I wasn’t really thinking about the pool. The officials are there and believe me, you don’t want to watch them…” 

Both young women seemed to shiver at the thought of that. 

Ven stepped forward, “Alright. What do you have in mind then?” 

A sneaky smile crept up on Allura’s face, “I’ll show you.” 

Allura gently grabbed her hand and Ven could feel her whole body go warm. 

...maybe a swim would be nice. Cool her skin amongst other things…

* * *

The landscape of Altea never ceased to amaze her. The castle was truly central in this part of the world. It had been somewhat of a walk but they walked into a small wooded area at the foot of the nearby mountains. 

And...Ven’s jaw dropped at the sight of a small lagoon, surrounded by waterfalls on each side save for the one they were standing on.. Surely the Altean sky wasn’t so blue. One of the most beautiful lagoons, she’d ever seen. And she never thought she could quite say anything was more beautiful than her own beloved Kompassia. But this? This absolutely took her breath away. 

“One of the places I come to a lot,” Allura explained excitedly. 

“It’s…” Ven swallowed, “It’s lovely.” 

She could feel the princess beaming. 

“I would never do this in the castle but…” she said. From the corner of her eye, Ven could see Allura pulling down her sleeves. She immediately felt her face and body heat up.

“Wha-What are you doing?” Ven’s voice was painfully high, only happening when she was really embarrassed. It was rare. Princess Allura brought out these rare things in her.

Allura had a smile on her face but her eyes had a glint of mischief in them. 

“It would seem...I have forgotten any form of dress to swim in…” 

_ ‘Liar…’  _ was the immediate thought in Ven’s head. But she could feel something coming off of the princess. Smugness. Daring. One of those things...possibly both. 

Ven tried to keep her stoic expression by keeping her eyes on the princess’s face. Her lovely face. Or her luscious, white tresses. She willed herself to look there as she watched the princess wade into the waters, creating ripples on the smooth surface. 

The princess herself was a vision and she struggled to tear her eyes away. 

She watched as the princess ducked below the surface and come back up mere ticks later. Ven must have looked odd just standing there, fully clothed in this heat as she watched Altea’s Crown Jewel swim around naked. 

Allura turned around and motioned towards her, “Come! You look as though you could pass out from the heat!”

Oh, how embarrassing. Ven must have been a sight. Her antennae drooping, her dress and cloak soiled from the heat, her body losing moisture and the perspiration glistening on her skin. 

But to swim around? Naked with the princess? This surely couldn’t be proper. And if they were caught…

It was as though Allura had read her thoughts, “No one will come here, I give my word.”

Ven still wasn’t sure. It wasn’t just that. It was beginning to become harder to hide but she was drawn to the princess. Drawn to her like she never thought that she could be drawn to anyone.

She could remember a time when she’d watched her mothers, when she still had a happy family. But it was a distant past it seemed. She had sacrificed any hope of personal happiness when the crown of her world and people had been placed on her head. 

She had always had to be perfect or close. She had to think with her head. Not with her heart or her flower. She had to accept that what happiness had belonged to her mothers may never belong to her. She has resigned herself to that. 

And here she was, being tugged along anywhere by another young woman. Her strong will weakened when it came to her. And it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain her resolve. 

“What are you thinking about?” Allura asked, breaking Ven out of her thoughts. 

“Oh I…” Ven trailed off, not sure how to answer that. 

“Oh...oh quiznak…” she heard the princess curse and she was almost taken aback by it. “I should have asked if you were comfortable with this…”

“I am!” there was that high pitched voice again. “I just wonder if you’re alright with this…”

Allura smiled, understanding.

“It’s alright, Ven’tar. Come, you’ll swelter and bake up there…” she was beckoning to her.

And really, it was the first time Ven felt like she was looking at the young woman. Her long white tresses cascaded down her front, covering her breasts. But Ven with the sunlight that was streaming down, Allura’s skin shimmered. With her arm outstretched, beckoning to her, she looked like one of those lovely creatures from her childhood books.

A siren, she believed that was the name.

“Could I...have a moment to undress?” Ven requested.

“Oh! Of course!” the princess turned right around and for good measure, she covered her eyes.

‘ _ Cute _ ’ Ven thought to herself as she pulled off her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Her wings felt liberated and bounced up. She then carefully removed her dress. The long, soft fabric fell and she felt completely exposed. 

It was an odd feeling but she felt her nerves relax as she waded into the lagoon, the cool water providing relief from this otherwise miserably hot day. 

Allura’s ears twitched and she turned around slowly. Ven was much taller but the water had come up to her chest, covering most things. Despite the coolness of the water, Ven could feel her body heat up. 

Her antennae must have been malfunctioning because she could not read Allura’s face in that moment. 

And then one of her mischievous smiles broke out and Ven found herself drenched. She had splashed her. Ven blinked, surprised. 

The princess didn’t seem the least bit fazed, instead she was smirking. That mischievous glint returned to her eyes. 

Two could play that game. 

“Oh, you!” Ven did not hold back. Her sisters pulled this on her all the time and she always won. 

But Princess Allura was not one of her sisters. 

They continued to splash each other and Ven found herself laughing and giggling. The sound of their laughter was all she could hear and think about. The princess was a worthy opponent. Ven could soon see nothing but a wave of water coming towards her. 

And who knew such a small young woman could make such a big wave? 

Ven’tar found herself under the surface. At some point, they had floated out to the deeper end of the lagoon and all she could see was blue. 

Blue, nothing but blue. She closed her eyes. This was familiar. The last time she’d been surrounded by so much blue was when...

_ “Go princess! Take your sisters! Don’t come back!”  _

Ven’tar’s eyes opened at the memory. And suddenly it wasn’t just the blue she was seeing. She was seeing the bright orange, the darkest of blacks. She was no longer hearing the sounds of the splashing, she could hear the screams, and she could hear the sounds of little girls whimpering in fear… 

And she was surrounded by it all. And she found herself drowning in it. Just as she had then. And she was struggling to swim back up. Her wings were flapping desperately, but the water was so heavy and she couldn’t move. 

Uncertainty, panic. All these familiar feelings. She was drowning. She could feel the water enter her lungs. No...not like this. Not like this… 

She was so frantic, so desperate, that she barely registered the hand tugging at her. 

_ “Ven’tar…”  _

_ “Ven’tar…”  _

She heard the small voices of her scared sisters again. And it repeated, “ _ Ven’tar, Ven’tar…”  _

But they got more desperate and she felt herself be tugged upwards until she saw light again. But she found herself flailing. 

“Ven’tar! Ven’tar stop! It’s only me, it’s only me!” 

Ven was so dazed that it took her a few long ticks to realize that she wasn’t a young girl, she wasn’t with her sisters who were clinging to her in fear. She was on Altea, in a lagoon, with the princess. There was no danger. 

And she coughed out the water. She felt the princess’s arms around her. 

“Ven’tar? Ven?” she asked softly. Ven could sense the urgency and fear. 

“I’m...I’m alright…” she said, breathlessly. 

The princess didn’t sound convinced, “Come...let’s get out of the water…” 

Ven was just pulled along. 

_ She’s strong… _

* * *

The two women sat close to the water. Neither of them were clothed. They both sat with their knees up so as to give them some cover. Ven felt ashamed and she felt Allura’s eyes on her. There was a tension but she could feel that Allura was worried. She was just giving Ven the opportunity to speak first. 

“I’m sorry,” Ven blurted out, her cheeks warm with embarrassment. 

She looked over to see Allura giving her a look of concern. 

“What happened? One minute you were laughing and then the next you were screaming. Screaming for help, for your mother, for someone to find you…” 

If she was embarrassed before, she was absolutely mortified now. 

_ Oh foremothers…  _

She must’ve shown her horror because Allura seemed rather alarmed when she looked at her. 

“Ven’tar, what…?” 

“I...can we disregard that? Please?” she sounded so weak pleading. And she hated it. For these many phoebs she had built up this persona. The hardened young queen, the pillar of strength, the unbending representative of her people. And here she was, like a little girl, showing vulnerability to someone who wasn’t her family. 

Allura didn’t press but she did move closer, “I just worry. It was scary. I thought you might drown…” 

Ven didn’t say anything. She opted not to. 

“I was just...remembering things…” she finally said after a long pause. 

Allura looked at her, silently asking her to continue. 

Ven sighed, “We have lived very different lives. I took the throne very young. I have seen things I would not wish on anyone. My people are peaceful, it’s true. But not always. And we are like any people. The lure of power can corrupt the purest of hearts. And much was taken from me. And sometimes I remember the dark times…” 

She couldn’t say more. She didn’t dare say more. She couldn’t. These were memories that she had fought to not think of. Even in the privacy of her own room, she dared not to think about it. But that didn’t stop her nightmares. And she didn’t want to cry. Not here. 

It seemed like the princess was understanding or at least sensitive to it. She didn’t say anything. She just watched her. She wanted to change the subject. Let the princess talk about anything else. 

It was peaceful like this. Sitting in silence. Someone may get the wrong idea looking at them now. But she didn’t care. She could feel the cool breeze against her damp skin and through her antennae. L

“You have dark green marks all over your skin…” Allura commented. 

Ven turned to look at the princess and saw her eyes wandering around Ven’s skin. 

Ven nodded, “I do. All my people do. Although they do not all look like mine.” 

“And you have wings as well…” 

Ven did blush at that. Wings were not something everyone had, they were somewhat unique to a few in the population. But she rarely showed them. She felt something intimate about someone seeing her wings. And for some reason, she didn’t feel like she needed to cover up hers with the Altean Princess. She felt safe enough with her. It was strange. She had such a hard time letting people close but the princess had done it all the same. 

Allura smiled thoughtfully, “I think they’re beautiful.” 

Ah yes, there was the warmth again. 

“You think so?” 

Allura nodded, “I think you are one of the most beautiful women in the universe. I speak in all honesty.” 

Ven was definitely blushing, but she didn’t seem to pay it any mind as she looked at the princess. Ven was, in terms of the standards of her own people, not a remarkable beauty. She didn’t really think so. Her younger sisters were more beautiful, with more color. She wasn’t anything memorable, she didn’t think so. Not to say that she was ugly. She didn’t think so. She was just not memorable. Certainly not enough to warrant the title of “Most Beautiful Woman in The Universe.” 

“I...you think so? I have not...heard that?” she strained to form a coherent response. 

Allura seemed surprised by that. Her brows were furrowed in confusion, almost in offense. 

“You haven’t? That’s absolute nonsense. And not right. You are extremely beautiful. And you should be told as much.” 

Ven’s mouth went dry. It was as if everything that had just happened mere moments ago vanished. As if they were the furthest things from her mind now. Allura had an uncanny knack for doing that. 

“Thank you, Allura…” she said, in all sincerity. She gave the princess a small smile of gratitude. 

“None of that. We’re friends, are we not? There are no “thank yous” or “sorrys” in friendship.” 

It seemed that Ven had much to learn about the workings of friendship. She hadn’t really had many of those. She had her sisters, she had her advisors, sometimes she had the ladies that attended to her. But she never really had a proper friend. 

And she was so drawn to Allura. A friendship would be beneficial. She could grow close to the princess and no one would question such a thing surely. And it would strengthen the budding alliance. But, Ven would have to keep her feelings in check, as she constantly reminded herself. 

A queen did not bow to her desires. Yet, she found herself being drawn in. This princess who had become her first friend, who had seen her bare in both the literal and figurative sense. Perhaps that was what friendship was. The smiles they shared, the laughter, the brief, personal exchanges… 

Still, the voice inside her head mocked the notion. It knew her well and she continued to suppress it. But not before she heard a little jeering. 

_ Friends indeed…  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is being updated once every two months! And to everyone who has left comments, once again, thank you so much. It gives me all the motivation to keep going with this sweet rarepair. And I'm on a bit of a wlw high this month. Enjoy! 💚💖

_ She was seeing it again.  _

_ Fire. Fire everywhere.  _

_ “Take your sisters! Go, go!” her mother’s agonized, heartbroken voice called out to her. She was frightened. So frightened.  _

_ “Mama,” Ven’tar whimpered. She was frozen with fear and her mother grabbed her by the shoulders. Her lovely face was stained with tears. Her normally serene, calm mother’s eyes were wide with fear and sorrow.  _

_ And Ven’tar could sense what that meant and she was frozen. She couldn’t move. She was paralyzed. With fear of the unknown, with mourning of what she was about to lose, with understanding of what would come next.  _

_ “Ven’tar!”  _

_ She was frozen still.  _

_ “Ven’tar, snap out of it! You need to snap out of it!”  _

_ Nothing.  _

_ “Ven’tar, wake up!”  _

_ Ven’tar!”  _

Her eyes snapped open and she shot up. Her room was still dark and the moon was still high. She could feel the beads of sweat on her forehead. But more importantly she could feel the gentle hand on her arm. 

She was trying to catch her breath, it was as if someone had been squeezing her lungs and had finally let go. She turned a bit to see the mystery hand and its owner. But she knew especially since the princess’s marks were illuminated by the moonlight. 

She felt her breathing elevate and Allura, seeing this, turned to the side table. It was to get what appeared to be a glass of water. 

“There, there,” Allura soothed, moving the glass of water to the queen’s lips. There was a sense of relief when she felt the cool water going down her throat. And her breathing was coming back to normal. 

“It’s alright,” Allura whispered. “It’s alright…” 

She was rubbing her back. Ven wanted to break down in that moment. Just let it out, but she couldn’t. She must remain strong. A queen must be strong. She only made it this far by being strong and not letting her guard down. 

Even if she was going soft for the princess and feeling a level of trust that she hadn’t felt in so long. 

“What are you-” Ven asked but Allura cut her off. 

“Our rooms are close. You were screaming and I thought you were being attacked…” 

Ven looked at her, blinking. 

“And you just...ran in here?” she asked, completely forgetting her nightmare momentarily to stare at the princess. 

“What if I really was being attacked? What were you possibly thinking just running in here?”

Ven’s voice had gone up a few octaves. It was a tone she rarely talked in. It was usually reserved for her sisters doing foolish things or her advisors proposing something preposterous. But always because of concern and fear. 

But Allura didn’t seem to be angry, not even a little bit. She didn’t argue. 

Instead she...blushed? 

“I wasn’t thinking. I heard you scream and my body just...moved…” 

Ven just gaped at her. Her body just...moved? Ven’s antennae twitched. She was feeling something and maybe her cheeks were going warm again. 

Allura moved closer but only a bit. Ven could tell that she wanted to be closer but she just couldn’t right now. She needed some fresh air. For some reason...this room had gotten studdier, perhaps hotter.

“Would you join me on the balcony then?” she asked softly. 

Allura’s answer came in the form of following Ven right out to the balcony. The night was just as warm and balmy as her first night had been. Peaceful, quiet with only the wind rusting. Her mind was anything but. 

Ven leaned against the balcony and Allura took her place next to the young queen. For a moment, there was silence. She could feel the princess’s eyes on her but she didn’t speak. Perhaps she was waiting on Ven to speak. 

“I’m sorry, if I-” Ven began, only to be cut off. 

“No, we’re friends. No sorrys…” 

Ven went silent for a moment and she looked out at the fields once more. The wind rustled through her antennae and she closed her eyes momentarily. 

Perhaps it would help just to divulge a little bit. Just a little bit…

But it was the princess who spoke first, “You were crying for your mama…” 

Ven pressed her lips together tightly and closed her eyes. Oh wonderful. 

“For my mama…” she echoed and even to her own ears, she sounded haunted as she remembered her mother’s beautiful, frightened face. Something inside her lamented at the fact that this was the final memory she had of her mother. 

“Ven’tar?” 

Slowly, Ven turned her head to look at the princess. She was worried, very clearly. The princess was never good at hiding her feelings. In all fairness, she’d be able to feel it out anyway. 

“My mother...both of them are dead…” 

She felt something in that back of her throat but she decided to swallow it. Even after all these years… 

“I’m sorry…” was all the princess said. Her voice was a gentle whisper. 

Ven’tar shook her head, “No need for that. My mother made many mistakes. Many at the detriment of our people and...” 

She felt the princess’ hand gently on her shoulder. Only then, did Ven’tar turn to stare at her hand. It must have been some impulse because Ven placed her hand over hers. The princess’ hand was much smaller but so much warmer. She didn’t flinch at Ven’s cold touch at all. 

“She was still your mother. It’s alright…” 

Ven continued to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. Her eyes were burning with tears and her other hand was clenched so tight that she could feel her claws digging into her palm. Her breath was held. 

_ Pull yourself together…  _

And she exhaled. With the smallest of sobs. And a tear slid down the young queen’s cheek. She couldn’t help it. Something about being around Allura made her feel less guarded. And it was all against her better judgment to show such emotion like this. But she was so tired. So very, very tired… 

And if there was something she had learned about Alteans, it was that their ears could detect the quietest of sounds and the slightest shift in sounds. 

And Ven felt arms around her from behind. Allura had moved behind her to embrace her. She could feel the princess’ hair brush against her arm. And the arms were so comforting, so warm. 

She hadn’t felt something like this in so long. 

She looked up at the twin Altean Moons. Both crescents, close as if creating the illusion that they were coming together and creating a small halo or ring. And for some reason, the tears came unchecked. She didn’t cry or sob, but the tears were endless. It was as if she was a statue. 

“It’s alright to cry. It’s alright if you don’t want to share everything right now. But I’m here, I promise. I always will be…” she heard the princess’ muffled assurance from behind. It was whispered into her skin. And even though she had not stop tearing, Ven’s cheeks were warm again. 

She placed both of her hands on top of Allura’s. Her hands were wet, probably from Ven’s tears. It was a great comfort and warmth that she never thought that she would experience. 

“Thank you, Allura…” 

Allura didn’t answer with words, but with a small snuggle into her back. 

She shouldn’t be thinking it, but Ven wished this night wouldn’t end. That the two of them could just stand like this forever. 

And with those thoughts, the tears slowly began to stop… 

* * *

The day was uneventful. Although Ven didn’t see Allura for the whole day. Ven was whisked away to tour the surrounding villages with a guide and Allura had her lessons. It was odd to go a full day without her. And since it was summer, the days stretched longer and longer. 

Now it was evening again, the sun had dipped below the horizon. Ven sat opposite Alfor and by Queen Melenor. She sat straight, remembering to put on the queenly mask that she had learned to wear so well. All polite smiles, equivocal answers, with a dash of charm and authority. 

Allura was late. 

“How was your tour today, my queen?” Alfor asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

“It was lovely, Your Majesty,” she answered. She took a sip as well. It was sweet, sweeter than anything she’d ever tasted. “The people were lovely, the natural beauty was stunning, and the food was delicious.” 

Alfor smiled and nodded, “I am glad. I made sure that you would see the best that our world had to offer. I want our people to welcome you as well.” 

“They have been nothing but warm and kind,” Ven answered. “I feel as though I am home with the amount of kindness I have received here.” 

“That’s wonderful. Perhaps sometime this movement, I could take you to one of my locations,” Queen Melenor chimed in. There was genuine cheer and excitement in the queen’s voice. Ven hadn’t seen her around very much, she was always out of the castle or she returned late. But seeing her, she could see where Allura got her looks and cheerfulness from. 

“Your locations, Your Highness?” 

“Oh! Silly me, of course. Unfortunately there are regions and towns in our lovely world that are not so fortunate. Combined with plagues and diseases, people being unable to travel far for proper treatment, and food shortages in some areas of drought. I am often away providing relief. I’m a healer you see…” the Queen clarified. 

“Yes. My father sent me to investigate one of these regions and that’s where I met Melenor. She was always passionate about helping those in need. She gives and gives. And she is not satisfied otherwise,” Alfor added. 

The way the King looked at his Queen, Ven felt that she had to look away.

“And!” Alfor continued, “Allura took after her. She prefers the company of the common folk than the nobility. She never had patience for etiquette lessons for that reason. The commoners don’t care for it. Although…” he trailed off. 

“Yes?” Ven asked. She regretted that because she sounded a little too eager to hear that answer. 

“She’s been taking them seriously since you’ve arrived,” he responded. “I don’t know what you’ve done, My Queen, but I should thank you for it.” 

Ven had to lower her head because she could feel the heat pooling in her cheeks once again. She tried to focus on something else. The food was wonderful, some vegetable native to their world. How thoughtful that they remembered that she didn’t eat meat. 

But that didn’t work for long because she could feel two sets of eyes on her. 

“She means to emulate you, my Queen. She wishes to be a queen like you. Perhaps that’s why…” 

She was going to say something else but the doors opened taking everyone out of the conversation. The princess ran in before she could even be announced. She looked like she was in a hurry. And she looked like she was in a hurry as well. 

Most of all, it definitely looked like she had forgotten all her etiquette training. And Ven didn’t care at all. The princess was a free spirit and nothing should ever try to temper that. 

Her father did seem to care. He seemed to care very much. He had a frown and his brows were furrowed. 

“Allura? What is the meaning of this? How many times have I told you-” 

She curtsied sloppily, “My apologies father. There’s a dance at the village and I wanted to ask the Queen if she would accompany me to it.” 

She seemed a little nervous. Perhaps that was just excitement? Although it was in front of her father, it was strange to be referred to as “the Queen” by Allura. She could admit that she didn’t like it very much. 

“Hmm I don’t think-” Alfor began but the queen cut in. 

“I think that would be a wonderful idea…” 

And then all eyes fell upon Ven once more. 

There was no hesitation. 

“I would be honored to accompany you, princess.” 

The way Allura’s eyes lit up was worth it as the king looked...less than pleased. 

He leaned back on his chair, “It seems that I am outnumbered here. Very well…” 

The princess looked like she was going to jump and embrace her father but she did not. Alfor looked tired and she could see Melenor giving him a look. Ven had to keep the giggle to herself because it seemed that King Alfor, ruler of one of one of the most powerful worlds in the known universe, went along with his wife’s will. So very opposite to what she had known. 

“Take a few guards with you. Don’t stay out past midnight.” 

With a curtsy, a proper one this time, Allura responded with, “Yes father. Of course.” 

“I will inform the guards,” he warned. 

“Of course…” 

Ven could sense that same, odd tension in air between them once more. And perhaps it was none of her business, but the princess’ mood seemed to be going down and her excitement seemed rather tempered. 

“When shall we leave, princess?” she asked, a gentle smile forming on her face. 

Allura looked at her gratefully, “After dinner?” 

Ven nodded, “Sounds lovely…” 

Allura took her seat by her father and opposite her mother. She seemed a little more relaxed. Perhaps a dance in town would be nice. 

Throughout the meal, Ven found it very difficult to keep her eyes off of the princess… 

* * *

It  _ was  _ lovely. So much better than the formal balls and banquets that she was forced to attend as a queen. This was informal. Young girls, boys, and couples were dancing around and the lights were surrounding them. It was loud, but everyone was relaxed. Everyone was laughing. 

Best of all, she didn’t have to stand amongst the nobility and watch formal dancing where the only talking anyone could get away with were whispers. 

Here she was lounging on the side of a fountain in the town’s plaza. Here, she could just be Ven’tar. Not the Queen, not a diplomat, not anything more than a young woman trying to enjoy her life. 

People stared at her, she was obviously not an Altean. But it was not necessarily a bad thing. 

A little girl came up to her, “You’re very pretty…” 

Followed by another. A few little boys as well. 

Once more, she had never been told that she was pretty. Not aside from her mothers. No one else had said it to her. And she had never minded really, her appearance had been the furthest thing from her mind most days. 

But...it was still so nice to hear. 

“Thank you, little ones…” she responded kindly. She felt a little timid so no one seemed to pressure her. 

Which is why she decided to have a little bit of the wine that was being sold nearby. The berries were at their peak in the summer, but these were made from a particularly good harvest deca-phoebs prior. It was sweet and exactly what she needed right now. 

She didn’t want her time on Altea to end, but knew that by the next couple of movements, she would have to move onto another planet. But this one, this planet was the other one besides her own lovely Kompassia that she felt such a strong attachment to. 

The people, their warmth, the sights to see… 

_ The princess…  _

Her mind seemed to enjoy teasing her more than anyone did. And more than anything, the voice in her mind sounded like her youngest sister. She really would get a kick out of this one. 

And her cheeks were warm. 

Allura had gone off to get something to drink, a guard accompanying while the other stood by next to her. He was stiff as ever. Probably a different stall. Perhaps she should’ve gone with her, hmm...

“You are just as I am. Stiff…” she mumbled. She didn’t mean it to sound mean or harsh. But she supposed some of the wine she had earlier was getting to her. 

“I’m sorry, my queen?” he asked and she turned a dark shade of green. 

“Forgive me, it’s nothing…” 

The guard wouldn’t dare question her. 

Oh how embarrassing and rude. He definitely heard her because he was blushing with embarrassment. He was merely doing his duty. 

“No...no I didn’t mean it to be rude…” 

“It’s quite alright, my Queen,” he was short but he didn’t sound angry. Nor did she feel anger radiating from him. Just a longing to join in the festivities probably. She felt bad. But she couldn’t excuse him till the princess was 

As if some mercy bestowed to her by the universe itself, the princess’ voice called out to her. She was...somehow different. She was...blushing? Or were her marks just glowing? She couldn’t be so sure. 

“Ven’tar!” 

She gave the young woman a grateful expression before Allura yanked her up by the hand. She blinked in surprise. 

But nothing, absolutely nothing prepared Ven for what the princess did. She pulled her close. 

“Dance with me,” she whispered in her ear in a tone that she had never heard from the princess. She made no effort to hide her flushed face. 

She didn’t refuse and the two women glided around the dancefloor. Ven was a good head and a half taller than Allura but Allura could lead. She was definitely blushing now. 

The princess’ laugh was even more melodious than the music from the minstrels that were playing. And it was perhaps Ven’s new favorite sound. 

The night went on like this. Ven forgot where she was, who she was, and what she was doing. Dancing with the princess had made her forget everything. She could no longer and lie to herself that this was for the sake of diplomacy. The princess’ gaze was locked firmly on hers and Ven felt something wake up inside of herself. 

This was pleasure. This was joy. This was of her own choice and desire. And for once, she didn’t seem to care. Not tonight. 

The world disappeared around them. And Ven could hear the crowd cheering about something but she paid it absolutely no mind. Because it didn’t matter. Right now, with Allura, nothing else mattered. 

The princess leaned in but stopped mere centimeters from the queen’s face. 

“I don’t want this night to end…” Allura confessed quietly. 

And all Ven could do was nod and whisper, “I don’t either…” 

Something had changed in the air between them. Something she could definitely put a name to, but she hesitated to. But her mind was laughing with pure glee. 

_ More than friends...more than just an alliance...more than just diplomacy… _

_ You are in love, Ven’tar… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again, thank you for reading. And thank you for the feedback. It really keeps me going. This is really just a story I wrote for myself but I'm happy to see everyone enjoying it. Anyway, this chapter tackles a few issues. Also I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Unfortunately my laptop's mouse is making life miserable so I can't be as thorough. I hope you enjoy! 💚💖

“Mmm, your hands weave magic, I swear,” Allura commented as Ven ran her fingers through her hair. 

Ven only smiled as she continued with her ministrations, mindful of her claws so she did not accidentally scratch her. It was as close as she dared to be. 

Soon, Ven’s visit would come to an end. There were other planets to make alliances with and she needed to return home. Her sisters and people still needed her. But that didn’t stop her from enjoying what little time she could with the princess. For when she left Altea, a piece of her heart would be left behind. 

“These oils are a wonderful way to cool your head, prevent headaches, and relax. As queen, they come quite in handy,” she tells her, carefully massaging circles into her scalp. 

Allura leaned back, a happy sigh escaping from her lips. 

“You are magnificent, you know,” she mumbles. 

Ven had to ignore how much her cheeks heated up at the princess’ words. 

“I wonder though...you don’t have hair…” Allura commented. “I’m sorry, that was-” 

Ven stopped her, “No it’s quite alright. No, we don’t have what you call hair but the crest on our heads can grow. But you cannot cut it off.” 

“Oh?” she asked. Allura was practically lying on Ven’s thighs. She silently whispered a prayer that she didn’t go any higher than that. 

“There are special oils and such. I intentionally keep mine short. I prefer it that way…” she answered. 

She had been told several times over the deca-phoebs that she should grow out her head crest because attracting a mate would be easier. She didn’t comply with those wishes. She had no actual interest in a mate. When it came time to produce heirs, perhaps she would use a donor. 

Her heart belonged to Kompassia, its people, and a certain Altean princess… 

“I think you look quite lovely the way you are,” Allura complimented. Ven didn’t answer, but her cheeks only got hotter. “When you’re done with me, may I return the favor?” 

Though her face was as hot as if she had just frolicked in the fields under the hot Altean sun, Ven didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“Of course, Allura. It’s been a while anyway…” 

In truth, she hadn’t really needed it. Though Ven’s heart had been beating harder than it ever had, she was relaxed. Being on Altea relaxed her. Being around Allura relaxed her. There was nowhere else she’d rather be. 

“Do you usually have someone do it for you?” the princess asked. 

“No, I usually do it myself. I prefer doing it myself. After a day with advisors and surrounding myself with people, it’s nice to have some time to myself…” Ven answered as she continued to rub the oils in. 

Allura said nothing more as she continued to enjoy the relaxing effect that Ven’tar’s hands had on her. 

Perhaps she wasn’t consciously aware but Allura started humming. A few times, Ven had caught her singing. She never interrupted her and leaned by the door to hear the gentle, sweet voice of the princess. 

This wasn’t a song that she had heard before. There was something...happier about it. Something sweeter in the notes and it caught Ven’s ears almost immediately. 

The songs that Allura sang were usually those with a hint of sadness. And Ven dreaded to think that her princess was sad about anything. 

No, not her princess. Her thoughts could not venture there. 

She could love her from afar. It couldn’t go any further than that. 

Ven got the last bit of Allura’s hair that hadn’t received her attention and she ran her fingers down her long, white tresses one last time. Were they naturally so sweet in scent or did she add them herself? No matter, they were as sweet as the juniberries outside. 

Ven leaned in just close enough to the princess’ ear, “I’m finished.” 

Allura sat up and Ven’tar silently lamented the loss of her warmth before reminding herself to keep herself in line. 

“Alright, now it’s your turn-” 

But Allura was interrupted by a knock on the door. And dare Ven’tar detect the faintest glimmer of disappointment in her large, blue eyes? 

“Come in!” 

The door opened to reveal Coran. For all the time that Ven’tar spent here, she hadn’t seen much of the man that Allura considered to be her second father. How could she miss the way that the princess’ eyes lit up when she talked about him. 

And even more noticeable, how Allura’s face fell ever so slightly when she talked about her own father. 

The man bowed before them, “King Alfor requests the presence of the queen.” 

The young women looked at each other and Allura smiled at her, motioning her to go on. 

“My father doesn’t like to be kept waiting. I’m sure it’s important.” 

Ven looked between the two of them before walking towards Coran, who smiled kindly at her and stepped aside for her. 

“Right this way, Your Highness. Nothing to be worried about!” 

She returned his smile, “Thank you, Lord Coran…” 

She heard Allura trying to stifle a giggle behind her. 

“Just Coran is fine, Your Highness,” he told her. 

The door closed behind her but before it did, Ven’tar looked back to catch just the smallest glimpse of the princess… 

* * *

King Alfor had a study. But it wasn’t like any study Ven had ever seen. Her own personal one at home was small and cozy. Earthy walls and a balcony she could walk out and look upon the surrounding buildings. It was her own space. Far away from...the memories. 

Alfor’s study was large. It seemed more like a suite for the King and Queen rather than a place to work. The walls were a pristine white. There was a lounge and white circular sofa. One had to descend two steps to get there. And just beyond the lounge, sat King Alfor. In front of him was a large desk desk and behind him was a screen. 

The sound of water made Ven’s ears perk up and she gazed down at the small fountain. He had a fountain. And the walls were covered in photos and several decorations. 

Ven’tar’s stomach turned when she looked down at the large rug. It was animal fur. She had to purse her lips together to keep herself from making a face. 

Alfor didn’t notice. Ven’s antennae twitched from how calm and peaceful he seemed. She sat down on the seat opposite of him. There were two holopads, one for each of them. 

“My Queen, welcome, thank you for coming.” 

“Of course, King Alfor,” she said, studying his face. Not a hint of ulterior motive. Not one she could gauge just yet. 

Of course here was. She had come here with those same reasons as well.

“I thought we might review the terms of our alliance…” he began. 

Oh, that wasn’t good. Review was just a watered down way of saying re-negotiate. And those always came at a cost. A cost to her. No, no.

She was about to argue. It was true, her world needed alliances. It needed trade agreements and political alliances for its future. But that didn’t mean that she was willing to see her people being taken advantage of. Even she had her limits. 

“I’m sorry, King Alfor, but-” she was interrupted by Alfor’s hand and a chuckle. 

“No, no I’m not trying to change the terms of our original agreement.” 

Her heart rate dropped a tad, “Then? Is there something that’s not clear? We provide you with-” 

Again she was interrupted by a chuckle, “No, the terms are just fine. I’m sorry I phrased it badly. I’m just intrigued. Your world has so much pure quintessence. More than any other world we’ve seen so far.” 

Ah, yes. Her trump card. One of the reasons anyone would look at her peaceful, isolated planet. And yet, she kept it a secret at most negotiations. Only Altea knew that secret as it had its own relationship with quintessence. And respect for it as well. It was not mindlessly cultivated as it was in so many areas of the universe. Quintessence in these times was indeed a valuable commodity. But again, she didn’t want her planet drained of its most precious resource. It was tied to their way of life, their very beings. 

Which is why she was hesitant to look towards Daibazaal at this moment. 

“Yes,” she said slowly. “Since the dawn of our species, we’ve had a connection to our planet and the life force that sustains it. It is sacred to us above all else. That is why I do not make light of our deal.” 

Alfor nodded thoughtfully but there was something else on his face. He was pensive. 

“Is there something the matter?” she asked. 

Alfor shook his head, “So in return for a supply of quintessence, we open up trade with your world. Food, technology, education, and protection…” 

She shook her head, “We have our own resources, as you remember. It wouldn’t be a fair trade otherwise. But we ask for your protection as well. Rather, we must count on you to aid us should there be trouble. In return, we trade with you resources that are unique to our planet.” 

He stared at her and studied her face. He slowly nodded. 

“It is true. It’s hard to turn down a deal like this. Most would not look, as the planet isn’t exactly an intergalactic hub for commerce. But I have studied your world on my travels, my queen. I see the benefits. And I will gladly accept the terms.” 

Flattery. Ven’tar had heard it all before. She never believed it. Her planet was rich with the precious resource everyone lusted for, not least Alfor. She was simply using it to her advantage. The only person that had ever been genuine with her was Allura. 

“You are wise, beyond your years…” 

More words she had heard before. Words that stopped meaning anything. She knew how this worked by now. 

“I must say, you are remarkably strong. To go through what you have and come out the way you have. People decades older than you could not survive that. But you survived it and kept your sisters alive in the process. And you took back what is yours…” he continued. 

Though it was meant as praise, it felt more like a slap. Not her happiest memories. She did not want to be reminded of how she lost her mothers and how she was paying for their mistakes even now. She had gone against everything her mothers had wanted for the future. 

She bowed her head, “I’m happy to hear that you think so highly of me, Your Majesty.” 

A long, drawn out sigh, “But I’m afraid being strong and wise will not be enough. It is true that you have all these alliances, but the most powerful of alliances are those forged through marriage.” 

Ven’tar had to keep herself from digging her claws into the seat at the very mention of marriage. Oh, foremothers. She wasn’t stupid. But she had thus far avoided such talks. 

And her heart’s true desire? It could never be. 

“I have agreed to everything, but I wish I could give you something stronger. I do not have a son that I can offer a hand to you…” 

If Ven’tar had any less tact or grace, she would’ve snorted. She didn’t want anyone’s hand in marriage. 

Though if it had been possible, she wouldn’t exactly say no to Alfor offering Allura’s hand. But only if Allura truly wanted it. 

For all she knew, Allura most likely didn’t feel the same way. And that was fine. She was a queen, a queen whose desires came second to the needs of her people. 

“Which is why I must find one for Allura. I’m afraid she’s not...as you are.” 

Ven tried not to look confused, “Oh?” 

“She was not raised in hardship. It is true, she is gifted in many things. She can fight, she can fly, she is becoming skilled at diplomacy…” he trailed off. 

Ven’tar failed to see the problem then. 

“...but she is still unpolished. She is not ready to see the universe. She is still a child in many ways. And her heart is tender. One that could easily break. She can easily be swayed if her emotions are appealed to. And that cannot be if she is to succeed me on the throne.” 

He sounded...disappointed in her? As if the daughter he had wasn’t good enough for him. Was that why Allura was so sad or anxious around her father? 

She couldn’t interfere, no matter how desperately she wanted to. But perhaps she could help a little bit. 

She looked up at Alfor with a smile, “Perhaps she has a tender heart, but I would not doubt her strength or capabilities.” 

Alfor stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing for a moment before returning to normal. 

“I know you are fond of her…” 

Ven’tar nodded, “It’s true. But her sweetness and ability to appeal to emotions is a strength. Something she will need to forge alliances. She has made Altea feel like another home for me and I do not say that lightly. Her heart is tender but it beats strong. She may surprise you yet. Do not discount her strengths, they have been an asset to you…” 

Ven’tar kept careful control of her words and her body language. She didn’t need Alfor getting an inkling of her feelings. 

Alfor leaned back in his chair but he never took his eyes off of the young queen. He observed her carefully. 

But when he spoke, it seemed to have nothing to do with what she said. And he smiled. A real one. Not just one for the negotiation table. 

“I will be holding a banquet tonight. The brightest stars in our sky will align. It is the Banquet of The Night of the Two Stars and I would very much like you to be in attendance…” 

She looked at him for a moment before nodding and bowing her head. 

“It would be an honor, Your Majesty…” 

* * *

Well, it wasn’t the pools or springs from home, but this tub of warm water was definitely not something to complain about. 

Ven leaned against the tub’s side and let the warm water soothe muscles that she had no idea were even aching. It was a nice time to think. 

It was possibly the strangest meeting of her life, but she got a little more insight into Alfor’s relationship with his daughter. It was sad, truly. 

And she understood why Allura seemed so...sheepish and sad whenever he was around. Her father didn’t approve of her spirit and saw it as childish. 

There was nothing childish about enthusiasm. Had Ven’tar not gone through everything that she had, she would have a bit of that spirit as well. Her demeanor was a result of years of having to make hard decisions and put herself in the position of a woman grown. She never truly got to enjoy the life Allura did. 

And that was fine, Ven’tar was Ven’tar. And Allura was Allura. Something that didn’t have to change. Alfor may have seen it as a liability and weakness, but the princess knew how to win hearts. And in politics, that could never be a bad thing. 

She wondered what the King’s problem truly was. 

Perhaps she’d ask Allura later. Gently, of course. 

She let herself sink more into the water and closed her eyes. She thought of her sisters, it had been phoebs since she’d last seen them. Her youngest sister was also a free spirit, someone who kept the happiness alive in their house. If there was an actual angel in their family, it was her. Even when they were on the run, eating berries as sustenance, she kept things hopeful with her tiny self. 

It was a strength, Ven’tar maintained. 

Though, even then, her sister would probably not so openly compliment another as Allura had been doing. 

_ Beautiful… _

That’s what Allura thought of her and Ven’tar found herself smiling. Perhaps there was a tender heart in her after all. And she could enjoy it in these private moments. 

Only in these private moments… 

Alfor’s words entered her mind once more. The words on marriage. Truly, she had no desire for such a thing. Her mothers’ marriage had not been a happy one towards the end. She saw the strain her Queen Mother’s stubbornness had on her Regent Mother. She saw the light slowly flicker from her eyes and her age beginning to show. Even in the smiles that she forced for the girls, Ven was old enough to see it. 

Ven’tar had her own strength, she did not want to see it sapped away. 

There was one, only one, that she would have liked to swear herself to. But as she already knew, it could never be. Her desires would have to be suppressed. 

But marriage… 

She sighed as she sank into the water, wanting to forget the stress of politics, alliances, and the thought of marriage for just a little while… 

* * *

She felt shy, really shy. 

She was much used to dressing modestly. The little skin that showed as possible, the better. But this dress… 

She had walked out of her bath to find this dress placed on her lounging seat. And she was sure she was on fire when she saw it. 

It was a spring green grown with a silvery overlay, so it looked like it was dipped in starlight. It was not only sleeveless, but strapless as well. Well, it wasn’t strapless, it was a halter. Her face burned when she looked in the mirror. 

There was a note. 

_ I had this made for the occasion. You will sparkle and be the envy of all. _

It was Allura’s handwriting, she recognized it. And she looked in the mirror once more, her face took on a dark green shade. 

All feasts were the same. She was seated next to a couple of nobles and she tried to keep up with their conversations, they took great interest in her. Royalty was royalty after all and she was their newest ally. 

“So young…” the lady next to her commented. 

Yes, how original. 

Every so often, Ven’tar would steal glances at Allura, who was seated next to her father. Poor thing didn’t look very comfortable. In fact, she looked rather exhausted. Her father leaned in and whispered something to her and her eyes widened. 

Ven’tar frowned. What was going on there? 

And that’s when she heard Alfor clang his utensil against his goblet. All chatter seized and everyone seemed to sit upright. Allura finally looked back and gave Ven’tar a small smile. 

Ven just ached to be near her. To comfort her. Anything. 

Alfor cleared his throat, “A night like this only comes around once every several deca-phoebs. Where the brightest stars align and in two movements, our twin moons will shine their brightest. And at this auspicious time, we welcome a new alliance. So a toast to our new ally, Queen Ven’tar of the planet of Kompassia.” 

Ven’tar could hear a buzz of “cheers” being muttered around the banquet hall, but her eyes stayed on one princess, who raised her glass at her with a smile. Ven’tar turned to Alfor and raised . 

“And to commemorate both, my daughter Allura,” he turned to her with a smile. Allura returned the smile sheepishly. “Will sing the Ancient Altean Song of the Binary Stars…” 

Allura got up and there was a loud eruption of applause. And Ven’tar got a good look at the off-shoulder silvery gown she wore. She was a sight to behold. 

And when she took her place at the center of the room, it seemed like she was the star that everyone else was revolving around. How fitting. How perfect. 

The song began and the notes that left Allura’s mouth were so sweet, so perfect. Ven’tar couldn’t understand, the words were in the language of the Ancients. But there was something beautifully tragic about it. 

Binary stars, destined to share everything but never unite without causing great destruction. That is what she gathered from the whispers around the room. 

And then the note that left Allura’s mouth was so sweet and so sad that a tear couldn’t help itself from slipping down Ven’s cheek. 

_ Twin stars that can never truly unite without destruction. Perhaps that actually is us… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more Allura and Venlura goodness in the next chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This chapter is a bit on the short side but this is setting into motion the rest of the story, which is two more chapters. Thank you again to those of you who commented, your words and encouragement mean a lot. Thank you for enjoying and I hope you enjoy this next one! 💚💖

The quintants were beautiful and Ven’tar decided to push all of her dread away. It wasn’t to last. She couldn’t act on her feelings. But she wanted to enjoy them as long as she could. 

And thinking it through, it could secure a future for her people. Being close to the future of Altea. 

She didn’t lie to herself anymore. She had tried not to feel. She had tried to ignore the warm feeling in her heart, but she no longer could. 

She was a queen. But she was like every other creature in the universe. She felt desire. She couldn’t act on it. 

But she could enjoy her feelings privately. 

They said that the day was long, Ven had to disagree with that. With the princess, the days weren’t long enough. 

There was a small picture that she kept hidden when she wasn’t in the room. The picture of the two of them when they were in nothing but their underdresses, covered in the juices of juniberries. 

Allura leaned into her a bit. Ven always smiled at this little detail. 

She rested her head on her desk and stared at the picture. Her eyes lingered on Allura’s face. 

She sighed. 

She would miss her very much when she left Altea… 

* * *

“Pardon?” Ven’tar blinked. 

“A picnic on the beach! Just the two of us,” the princess gave her one of the sweetest smiles. 

Ven’s heart ached at the sight of it. And her antennae twitched. The answer left her mouth before she could even think about it. 

“Oh, I would love to…”

The young woman of a few movements ago would’ve had to think long and hard about the princess’ invitation. 

Now? Now she allowed herself to be tugged along for whatever ride the princess wished to take her on. 

“Excellent!” Allura seemed to lighten up at the answer. Ven could only smile. It was precious. 

And before the princess turned a corner, off to her lessons and her fluffy curls bouncing behind her, she poked her head out. 

And a mischievous little smile accompanied by glint in her eye. 

“Some of the hottest quintants on the planet are upon us. Dress in something very...airy.”

And with that, Allura disappeared from sight. And thank the foremothers that she had because Ven felt as though her face was on fire. A very common occurrence nowadays. 

But the message was received. Very loud and very clear…

—

Ven felt exposed, she didn’t dare admit. She wore a small shawl over herself to cover up. The dress she wore was little more than a shift. It was a little longer and more appropriate than that but was airy. 

The princess did more or less of the same thing because there would’ve been absolutely no way that she would’ve been allowed to leave the castle otherwise. 

This area of the Western Altean coast was famed to be one of the most beautiful. High cliffs, coves, water so blue that it would put the sky to shame. The Altean Royal family naturally kept a summer palace near it. Funny enough, she had never thought to come. 

Until Allura asked. 

Ah, the beach. She closed her eyes on the ride there. There were plenty at home, though she rarely got to see them nowadays. 

She thought of the time when she was a little girl. It was a family day, her mothers sat nearby as Ven’tar took her sisters into the water and the tide pools. How she would show them the little creatures in the pools and the small little fish that swam near the shore. She would smile when she thought back at how wide her sisters’ eyes got, how big their smiles were, and how happy the sounds they made were. 

After the reclaiming of her throne, she never went back. She knew her sisters wanted to, but it was too painful. Their family would never be the same and all Ven’tar wanted was to forget that. 

Perhaps that’s why she distanced herself that way. Despite her adoring sisters, they felt her absence. 

Allura had shown her that it was alright. She remembered how Allura had comforted that night. 

_ “It’s alright to cry. It’s alright if you don’t want to share everything right now. But I’m here, I promise. I always will be…” _

Those are the words her sister wanted to hear. Those are the words she’d never said to them. 

“What are you thinking?” 

Allura’s voice took her out of the guilt-ridden tangent that her mind had taken. 

Ven shook her head, “Just a memory. My family and I would go to the beach a lot…” 

Her voice trailed off and she prayed that Allura wouldn’t push further. The princess knew just enough to know. 

Thankfully, she didn’t push any further. 

And her entire demeanor changed when they arrived because Allura all but pulled Ven’tar out of the transport. The princess had requested that they stop just a small distance from the beach. A princess wanted her privacy. 

It was a little odd. Ven could never get away with such a request but somehow no one thought it necessary to watch over the princess as she and a queen of another planet went off alone. 

But Allura was laughing as she pulled her along. It was contagious. Ven couldn’t help but start laughing as well. 

It was...fun. She felt light and carefree. It was the best feeling. A feeling that she thought that she would never feel again. The memory of a girl long gone, she saw it. 

“Come on!” Allura tugged her along down the beach. She didn’t need to, because Ven ran with her. 

She did enjoy the warmth of Allura’s hand against her own, though. 

The warmth that was rivaled by the feel of the cold sea water that touched her feet after a bit.

“EEK!” Ven squealed, letting go of Allura’s hand and running back to warm, dry land. 

She could hear Allura’s amused laughter as she did so. Her cheeks heated up with embarrassment. 

“Cold,” she muttered just loud enough for Allura to hear her. 

This only seemed to make Allura laugh so hard that she was clutching her stomach to keep herself from falling into the water. 

“I fail to see how this is funny,” Ven pouted. It was the most undignified and unqueenly looks, but it didn’t matter to her in that moment. 

Allura calmed down a few moments later but she wiped a tear before she spoke. 

And her words came out broken between her giggles. 

“It’s just that, when you ran off like that, you reminded me of a cat…”

A cat. Ah yes, Ven remembered now. One of those quadrupeds with full on their bodies. 

She quite liked them. But she didn’t understand the connection. 

“How?” 

Allura’s answer was not immediate as she tried to calm herself down. 

There was still a bit of giggling when she answered, “Well, the ones I’ve seen react that way when in contact with water.”

Ven was a little indignant. She quite enjoyed the water. When it was warm. The seas back home were warmer. The lagoon from a while back was cool but nothing like that. 

“How are you not? It’s freezing?” Ven’tar continued to pout. 

Allura’s response? A wink. 

“It’s a hot day. The Altean Sea is just what I need,I feel as though I am on fire. I am restless. And I was left wanting...” 

Then she added, much lower, “Wanting very badly...”

Ven’tar’s antennae twitched uncontrollably at that. And she gaped at 

The princess was looking at her. The water was up to her knees and the waves broke against her. Ven’tar could see the skin underneath but that’s not what she was focused on. 

It was the look in the princess’ eyes. The intensity. The fire. 

_ The desire _ . 

Ven knew it well. It was the look that mirrored her own whenever she looked at Allura.

She didn’t even attempt to hide it. 

And Ven didn’t even attempt to hide the fact that she was blushing either. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. And Ven let her feet carry her back into the water. 

The coldness did not seem to bother her anymore. Allura stretched out her hand and Ven took it. 

The princess was shorter than she was, but the intensity of her gaze made Ven’tar feel a lot smaller. They continued staring. No words were spoken. 

Allura was about to say something but neither of them noticed a small wave coming towards them and it knocked them both over. 

They were completely soaked, head to toe. What was worse was that when they both arose again, their clothes were so wet that they were see-through. 

Alright, Ven may have enjoyed the fact that she could see pretty much all of Allura’s body. She had seen it all before but she had had to respectfully look away. 

Now? Now it was different. 

Something had definitely changed between them. 

And Allura was back to giggling. She had broken her gaze but Ven hadn’t. 

And she was feeling a little more adventurous today.

She moved back a little bit and Allura stopped her giggling to watch. 

“Ven…?” 

Ven’s response was to smirk and wink, “Catch me…”

Allura didn’t have time to react before Ven darted down the beach. It was a few ticks before Ven heard the sound of footsteps. 

Ven’s long legs were an advantage for her. And she couldn’t stop. It felt so good. 

To be so free, to not have a care in the universe, the burden of responsibilities were lifted seemingly. 

And she let out a hearty laugh. The sea breeze blew past her antennae. For once, she wasn’t a queen. 

She was just a girl. 

She got a few more steps before she felt something slam up against her back, sending her down. 

Allura and she went rolling down the beach, their laughter filling the air. Neither of them cared who heard them. 

They stopped rolling when Allura pinned her firmly to the ground, surprising her. 

Ven stared up at her and the look in Allura’s eyes had returned. Only this time, their bodies were touching and Allura’s face hovered mere inches away from her own. 

Truly, a most perfect creature was hovering over her. 

Ven’tar was caught. And she didn’t mind. Not even a little bit. 

“Ven…” Allura mumbled, moving her hand up to Ven’s cheek. Ven knew she was completely flushed. “You are beautiful…”

“Allura,” Ven breathed out. It came out in a barely audible whisper. Her eyes fell on Allura’s lips. 

It was like a collision of two stars when their lips met. Ven’s breath was hitched and her antennae twitched like mad. 

But she still gripped Allura’s hips and moved against her lips. 

It was magical. It was electric. 

But…

Allura shot back up as if the cold waves had hit her at full force. Her eyes were wide but her cheeks were red and her lips were parted. 

Ven nearly whined at the loss of contact. More. She wanted more. 

_ Needed more… _

“Ven, I—” she looked flustered. Almost shocked by what she’d done. 

Almost. 

Ven didn’t think anymore. She cupped Allura’s face between her hands and pulled her back down. 

Allura didn’t try to pull away. And there was something more in this kiss. It was more eager. Ven’tar found herself moving her hands up and down her sides, squeezing just a little bit.

Allura made a small noise against her mouth. Her hands were firmly cupping Ven’tar’s face as the kiss grew deeper. 

It was the feel of Allura’s tongue that sent her completely over the edge and Ven pulled her even closer. 

There was not a thought to how public this was. Not a thought to how this might have looked to others. 

Ven’tar didn’t care. All she wanted now was to enjoy the feel of her princess’ soft lips against hers and the feel of her skin under Ven’s hands. 

It was all she had ever wanted. 

The princess made the most lovely, soft sounds. But Ven’tar quickly realized that Allura was just as inexperienced as she was. 

It was rare that Ven’tar chirped or trilled. But she was doing so right now and she felt Allura’s mouth curve up into a smile. She was enjoying this. 

It was perfect. 

Ven’tar could stay like this for an eternity. With her princess hovering over her, touching and kissing her like one dying of thirst. And all that was witness to their union were the waves that crashed onto the shore and the sky above them…

* * *

The night was quiet and there was a cool breeze that blew in through the balcony. But Ven was still on fire. 

She was in bed and touched her lips, still tingling from the goodnight kiss that Allura had given mere moments ago. 

She could see herself, her face was tinged dark green. And she felt it for the very first time. 

Ven’tar felt as beautiful as Allura had told her. She was smiling.

Perhaps a queen could indulge in her own desires just a little bit.

More than a queen, she was a being that lived and breathed as anyone else. She felt as anyone else would. 

She could have fallen asleep, completely desirous and in love. Happy to finally shut her eyes and dream of the princess that reciprocated her feelings as well…

But that was when her communicator decided to go off. She looked and made a noise when she saw the name that appeared on her screen. 

_ “Ve’run…” _

Her most trusted advisor and the only one on her council that sided with her flying off her homeworld. 

She’s forgotten to contact him. 

And he looked completely unamused when she saw his face. He was green as she was but his years showed in the lines. 

“Your Majesty,” his voice was deep. The several layers of it. It could be frightening if you didn’t know it. 

“Ve’run, how are things?” Ven’tar tried to keep her voice even and queenly. 

She failed. 

“Affairs are as they’ve always been. Kompassia misses their queen…” he answered but his eyes narrowed, completely suspicious. 

She decided to change the subject, “And Era’hi and Sar’nai?”

Once again, she had neglected her sisters. For that, she was ashamed. 

“Their Highnesses are well. They have just turned in for the evening,” his answers were short. “They miss their sister.”

Ven’tar sighed, “I know. I am only here for a little longer. I will return home soon.” 

“Will you?” he asked. 

Ven’tar didn’t appreciate the tone. While Ve’run could address her informally in a way that most could not, she was still his queen. 

She had always commanded respect and she was not about to be scolded like some misbehaving child. 

“What is it? Why do you look at me as if I’ve committed a crime?”

He looked at her for a moment, not saying anything. He searched her face and his mouth became a hard frown and he shook his head. 

“What?” she barked irritably. 

“I know that look you wear. It is a look I’ve seen many times on many of the young lovers…”

The air left her lungs. No, no. Surely she was not  _ so  _ obvious? 

“What do you—?” she played innocent. 

“I’ve read your messages, Your Majesty. The way you shower praise on everything Altean but most specifically the princess. It is the face I saw your Queen Mother wear when she met your Mother Regent. And now…”

Void. To the void with everything. 

She groaned, “Is that so wrong? I have come here for an alliance. Surely there is nothing wrong with being close to an ally.”

Ve’run shook his head sadly and her stomach and heart dropped. It was so rare for this man to show any emotion. But he was sad. He was remorseful and regretful. 

And Ven’tar didn’t understand…

“They are different from us, my Queen. They would never accept it. They will never see it as a friendship. I see it today but tomorrow it will be everyone else. She can be an ally, but she cannot be anything else. This alliance is crucial. It cannot be risked…”

It was like she heard the sound of glass shattering in her head. Perhaps that was her heart. 

Because she knew this. She had told herself this. But her heart did not obey her head. She had given in. 

She didn’t regret it. Not at all. She never could. 

But Ve’run was right. He was right. He was repeating to her the words that she had tried to convince herself of so many times. 

But Ven’tar was a being that breathed and felt as any other. And it hurt. It hurt so much. 

There wasn’t a choice to make here. There was an alliance and there was her planet. 

This was politics. It couldn't be anything more than that. And her heart hurt.

But she tried weakly, one last time. 

“Is it not enough that I gave up everything for our people? My childhood, my bonds, and my innocence? Am I not allowed to have my desires? Am I not allowed to be with someone who shares those desires?” 

She sounded as heartbroken as she felt but she did not try to hide it. There was absolutely no point in that. She was tired of being strong. 

But she couldn’t afford weakness. 

“Queens have one duty and it is to their people. For their people, they must sacrifice all things. Even matters of the heart…”

These were words that she had heard several times before. And they didn’t bother her. Because she had nothing to lose. 

Now she did. 

She turned away. Mere moments ago she had been happy. She could still feel her lips. The comparison of stars colliding was accurate. Because two stars could not collide and survive. 

Ven’tar and Allura were perhaps destined for that fate. 

She said nothing more, a lone tear just slid down her cheek. She didn’t move to catch it. She just let it fall...

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Yeah it's a little late but I recently started a new job so I was busy preparing for that one. Anyway thank you all who are reading and commenting! I really appreciate it. This was always just a sweet little story for my favorite crack ship. Anyway enjoy! 💚💖

Ven’tar’s eyelids hung heavy when she opened them at first light. The world was quiet, the only she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. 

Her head hurt from the amount of crying that she had done the night before. Her limbs ached from the lack of sleep. And her chest hurt. It hurt so bad. 

The queen hadn’t slept. Ve’run’s words played over and over in her head.

_ “Queens have one duty and it is to their people. For their people, they must sacrifice all things. Even matters of the heart…” _

She whimpered. It sounded pathetic and weak to her. Ven’tar was supposed to be the symbol of strength and dignity for her people. She was supposed to be their representative on the universal stage. And here she was, crying over a wounded heart like a helpless child. 

Not even when her mothers were assassinated had she shed a tear. She had responsibilities. She had no time to grieve. And remembering those things had eased the pain if just a little bit. 

For moments like this, however? She had no guidance. Her duty wasn’t enough to distract her from the ache in her heart. Her duty is what led her here. And her duty had led her heart straight to Allura. 

She didn’t have her mothers to guide her through this. And the true nature of her situation dawned on her. 

She was all alone. Truly alone. She had no one to help her carry this burden. And she had always considered her young age a non-issue. 

Until now. 

Now, it wasn’t fair. She watched as Kompassian youths stole glances at each other from afar, how their hands would tremble as their fingers locked, how they would disappear to enjoy the sweetness of love without worry. 

She had never thought she was missing out. She was married to her planet. 

She scoffed at how that sounded now. She was not made of stone. She lived, breathed, and loved like every other creature in this universe. Walls around her heart did not make it any less soft. 

Or immune to love when it came her way. 

All Ven’tar could do is curl up in a ball and feel her own tears falling again. They burned but she didn’t care. 

The dread only grew as she remembered that in a matter of hours, Allura would come knocking on her door, perhaps with a kiss. She couldn’t bear to think about how she would have to turn away. How she would have to return to their initial awkward but cordial interactions. She couldn’t stomach having to lie to Allura’s face and watch the princess’ own heart break. 

She felt like such a coward but with the bile rising in her throat. She felt sick. Did she look as withered as she felt? She couldn’t imagine why not. 

Why did it have to be this way? Perhaps if she was born a commoner. Perhaps if she had met Allura before everything at home went so wrong.

So many maybes. It was so useless to think -about. And it made her even more depressed. The universe did love its practical jokes, didn’t it?

She was too tired to think so she didn’t. She just stared up at the high ceiling. Her eyelids were heavy and she was exhausted, but she couldn’t close her eyes. Her body was screaming at her to get some rest, to give herself a little bit of a break. 

But she didn’t. The first time in her life where she wasn’t following what was logical. Or doing what was good for her. 

Time passed. She could occasionally hear the clock beside her beep at every turn of the hour, The silence of the early morning was gone and she could hear the muffled voices from the distant courtyard. 

Ven’tar just felt nauseous. The bright rays of the sun burned her eyes and she hid under the covers. Not now. Please, not now. 

More time passed. Her eyes were closed but she couldn’t fall asleep.

It was like expecting her impending doom when she hurt the inevitable knock.

“Good morning!” Allura’s cheerful voice called to her and Ven’tar’s heart plummeted. She sounded so happy. Why wouldn’t she be? Ven’tar would’ve been floating on a cloud as well had it not been for the reminder. 

It was so unfair. 

Ven’tar waited a few moments before the second knock came. 

“Ven?” Allura’s voice was considerably less chipper and she sounded a little worried. Ven’tar tried to speak but it hurt. Her throat felt so dry and raw. 

She could only muster enough energy to say the words, “I don’t feel well.” 

Vague but not entirely untruthful either. She truly didn’t feel well. Her sleepless night and her heavy heart made it impossible to even lift her head up. 

She didn’t hear Allura again but she heard the sound of frantic footsteps grow more and more distant. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. What was she going to do? She couldn’t stay. She just couldn’t. Feigning illness could only work for so long. And she couldn’t avoid Allura forever. 

She needed to go home. She yearned for home. Only home could easy the breaking heart and she’d been away for so long. She needed some time with her family as well. Her sisters could not continue growing up without her. 

And...she had to think about her people. Her own ailed heart would heal in time… 

Right? 

* * *

Queen Melenor was a healer. A gifted one. Some say better than the springs of Ven’s own home. It was hard to beat. But her presence was a soothing one. 

The Queen had given her a gentle smile as she closed and locked the doors behind her. She was gentle, but she wasn’t a liar. She could soften a blow but could not prevent it altogether. 

“Just in case Allura comes running in, she’s quite frantic,” Melenor sat beside her. Ven knew she looked awful, probably more so than she felt. Still, the older woman didn’t betray any emotion as she worked to check her vitals. 

“You do feel warm, though you’re not feverish. Allura mentioned that the two of you went down to the beach yesterday. Is that when all of this started happening?” Ven’tar’s antennae started twitching at the implications of what Melenor had just said. She answered, though not so directly. 

“No, it didn’t till I was back in my rooms,” she answered honestly. “I was speaking to my advisor when...I started feeling ill.” 

“...Ah,” there was an understanding in Melenor’s voice. She did look down at the young queen. She wasn’t feverish but she still chose to place a wet cloth on Ven’tar’s forehead. She had to admit that the feeling of cold water on her head was a calming sensation though it didn’t make her feel any better. 

“I’m afraid this is something I cannot heal,” she whispered, comfortingly stroking Ven’s head. It was a motherly gesture and had she been anyone else, Ven would’ve broken down crying right there. 

It was a burden. All of it. Her position, her heart, her mother’s mistakes. All of it, she had to take upon her shoulders. All these alliances and promises were to keep her people from falling apart once more. She had needed to offer reassurances. She had to put herself last, always. 

Altea had taken care of her. Melenor looked down at her the way her own Mother Consort used to look at her. A look she missed. 

“Sometimes it is hard to believe that you and my daughter are the same age,” Melenor confessed. “You are wise beyond your years. But that wisdom always comes with a prince.” 

Ven closed her eyes and chose to remain silent, she just allowed Melenor to continue what she was doing. 

“I would not wish it on anyone. You have so much of this life left to enjoy. Being a ruler does not mean you forsake yourself in favor of others.” 

It was shocking, coming from Queen Melenor. The woman was famous throughout the universe for how selfless and dedicated to her own people she was. The epitome of what every queen or ruler should be. It was the type of queen that Ven had aspired to be. She knew Allura aspired to be like her as well. But to to hear Melenor say that… 

“Forsake myself?” Ven repeated questioningly. The question wasn’t for Melenor really, it was just a thought. 

She nodded, “Your advisors may tell you one thing. That you are the queen and you must sacrifice your own desires and wishes for your people. But I assure you, the people will know when their queen is broken. When she is not taking care of herself. They will notice when she’s sad and they will feel sad for her. We live and breathe as everyone who lives. We are not made of stone. And sometimes, we all need to do what is right for us…” 

Ven looked up at the queen, the gentle smile was replaced with a sad one. One that was full of understanding. 

“Why are you saying all this to me?” it was a genuine question. 

“You know why,” Melenor answered her. “I’ve known. I’ve known for a long time…” 

They went into a silence. A soothing silence. Ve’run was right. Everyone could see it, plain as day. She would consider Melenor’s words. But she would do it away from here… 

She turned away. 

It was settled then… 

* * *

Her head was bowed. She had spent a day in bed and she hadn’t seen Allura come in even once though she could feel the nervous energy radiating from outside the door. Ven felt terrible but she calmed down only when night fell and all was quiet again. 

Her rest was fitful, though it was not as bad as it ha been the night before. 

When she rose and took a look in the mirror, she flinched. Worn out and sleep deprived were the least of her problems. Her green skin was pale, almost milky. The bags under her eyes were dark and pronounced. Her antennae drooped as if she had been long without a drink. She looked sickly. And if she could see it, her who barely gazed upon her own reflection, everyone else most definitely would as well. 

So when she came before King Alfor, she bowed. She kept her face and posture as composed as she possibly could. 

“I don’t understand,” he responded when she told him of her plans to leave Altea soon. 

“Please do not take offense, Your Majesty,” she spoke evenly. “I have been away from home too long. My sisters are growing up without me and my people need their queen. And I’m afraid my illness is quite common but can only be healed there…” 

It was a half truth. She could take advantage of her planet’s backwater status as a means to get away without anyone really questioning her reasons. Melenor would never tell. That much was clear. 

She did look up, barely enough for Alfor to notice. There was a look on his face. She didn’t really know, it was unreadable. 

“I understand…” he told her after a long pause and a drawn out breath. “But I have a request.” 

She bowed her head low once more, “Yes?”

“Stay until after the night of the twin moons. It’s in a few quintants. I know it would mean much to my family,” Alfor said. The implication of Allura hung heavily over them. Ven’tar had to inhale and exhale deeply to keep it all from crashing down on her. 

There was a change in Alfor, from their last meeting. He seemed more...gentle. But he was also adamant. 

And there was an alliance to be kept regardless of whatever was going on. She couldn’t turn down the invitation. It was too rude and sudden.

He walked closer and she stood up straight to greet him. She was conscious of how she looked once again. But she had to look at him. She was still a queen. And queens did not shy away from anyone. 

It was sudden when Alfor gently placed his hands on the young woman’s shoulders. She blinked a couple of times, looking to her side. She heard him sigh. 

“Please. Just enjoy,” he told her. Not as a king. But something a little more genuine. 

And how could she refuse? 

She nodded, she said nothing. She could feel a soft squeeze on her shoulder. It was a lot, but she acted regal all the same. Just a movement or so ago, this same man was complimenting her on how wise she was for her age. 

She dismissed it when she felt something shift behind her. It was familiar and she just knew. She had probably just heard the whole thing. She closed her eyes and bowed. 

“King Alfor…” 

She took his leave and walked out. Slowly, Allura would be long gone. She wasn’t quite the master of stealth. She didn ‘t sense her anymore. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

It gave her away… 

“You mean to leave…” 

Ven’tar nearly jumped and it took more than a moment to compose herself.

There Allura stood, just in front of her. She had hidden in a small nook. And she was beautiful. So beautiful, it hurt.

This was the hard part. She hadn’t said anything to Allura and she had been avoiding her. When she had come to her earlier, she hadn’t answered. Allura wasn’t stupid. In fact, she sensed something amiss because even as she stepped back from the room. Ven’tar’s antennae twitched as usual. 

“Forgive me, Princess, I didn’t notice you there,” she told her in a formal, weak voice. It sounded so pathetic. So unbecoming. But she was tired. And so very, very torn. 

Allura stepped out of the shadows. Her usually gentle face wore an expression that was harder and more cross. And hurt. 

“So we’re back to formalities? Is that it now?” 

Her voice was rising and the hurt was more evident. 

“Please,” Ven’tar’s plea was in a heartbroken whisper. “Not now. I am ill. I must go home. Only my planet can—”

This only infuriated the princess, “There is no such illness among your people. I have spent the better part of a quintant researching your people and your world. I was trying so hard to find something to relieve you. I felt so guilty that I took you into the waters and I thought…” 

She trailed off and Ven’tar felt a pang of guilt. 

“I’m sorry. But…” 

“No, actually there was one. One that is  _ very  _ unique to your kind,” Allura interrupted, holding up her hand. The sweetness was gone. Replaced with something else. It wasn’t just anger it seemed. 

“Heart sickness…” 

Just the name rang in Ven’tar’s ears. That cursed disease. Even in her thoughts, she didn’t dare repeat it. It was what she had seen her mother go through when her Queen Mother had become something else. That beautiful woman, the flower of their world, had withered away to a husk. There wasn’t much to kill after that. She was as a statue that would watch them play. She refused all treatment. She only saw her mother’s emotions flare again when she went to hide her children and send them far away. 

And it was a wound that had never truly healed. Ven’tar felt her temper flare a little. 

“Please stop…” it didn’t sound threatening. But her voice was low. It wasn’t as it was when she was disciplining her sister or telling some pompous nobleman off. 

This was Allura. 

Her... _ love _ …

She dared to look into Allura’s eyes once. And this whole Altean summer, she looked back at her with the look that she had hoped to see reflecting in the princess’s eyes. Now?

Now she was devastated. It really couldn’t get any worse. 

“It’s because of me…” Allura said quietly. And then the hush fell over them. A long, painful hush. And something was breaking down inside of Ven. It was as if the air was being sucked out of the room. 

“I must go…” Ven tried to walk around her but Allura caught her wrist. The princess’s grip was strong though not painful, she still struggled to free herself. 

“No, Ven. I won’t let you go. Not now. I need to know why…” the frustration oozed into every word. Behind it was sadness. And confusion.. 

Her voice was tight, sounding like she was being strangled, “Why? What why? Please unhand me!”

“Why are you leaving? Why are you making yourself sick? I don’t understand. Have I done something to offend you?”

“Allura, please, I can’t. Can’t you see that? I can’t! We can’t!” 

She sounded close to tears and it was taking all of her willpower to keep her from breaking down in that very moment. 

“Why can’t we?”

The question was so simple. There was almost an innocence to it. The answer was anything but.

“You know why!”

“No, I do not! If you’re talking about some ancient, narrow-minded beliefs I don’t care for it!” Allura’s voice was louder and louder. 

“Allura, please people will hear…”

“I don’t care. I don’t care about them. You are sick! You’re making yourself sick. You’re leaving. Leaving Altea, leaving me! You wouldn’t even tell me and you probably wouldn’t have had I not looked into it. There is one solution to this. Who cares what the universe thinks? I don’t know what happened to make you suddenly feel this way but if it’s what everyone thinks…” Allura was impassioned and Ven could practically see the tears slipping down her face. It was incredibly painful. 

And this conversation was becoming dangerous. Her resolve was crumbling. 

“We can bring about that change together…” she continued. “Because…”

_ Don’t say it, oh foremothers please do not say it… _

“You love me. And I love you…”

Ven’tar couldn’t do it. She was too weak. Two quintants ago she would have jumped into her princess’s arms.

No, not her princess. Never her princess. Allura was an idealist. She could say whatever but that wouldn’t change anything. No one would accept it. The alliance would crumble and her people would suffer for it. 

People before self. Duty before heart. 

She just ran. She somehow had summoned the strength to free herself from Allura’s strong grip. It was done. It was all done. She couldn’t do this. Not now. Not ever again…

She heard Allura call out to her but she kept running until her legs could carry her no more…

* * *

Ven’tar had locked herself in her room. Allura had not come after her. She was relieved at that but her heart still weighed heavy. 

Melenor was right and she was wrong. The circumstances were different and she would heal. She just had to go home. She had to heal there and her people would never know. 

They could never know that she very nearly cost them this alliance. 

She leaned on the balcony once more. The stars hung bright, twinkling beautifully but she couldn’t care less. They were laughing at her. First her mothers and now giving her happiness that could never truly be hers.

The princess loved her. She should be thrilled. And there was a small part of her that was. But it broke her too.

She couldn’t afford to be broken. She couldn’t give into her desires any more than she already had…

She heard her communicator beep. She sighed and looked wary. Ve’run probably. She didn’t want to talk to him any more than she had to. But she had to. He was only looking out for her. 

She looked at the screen, just expecting some business or asking about her well-being. But she didn’t recognize the source. And her heart plummeted once again…

_ ‘There is a cave on the north side of the beach. Meet me there on the night of the twin moons. If you do not show, then I will have my answer…’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://asennnaa.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sehnnaa)


End file.
